Windy
by Supernatural-Psych
Summary: A new girl comes and wants to join the team. She has a secret only her father and her knows about, can she be trusted? And later, the Titans find out that she's the sister to..... Rated PG13 for some violence, a little horror, blood and death
1. Rainy and Windy

Chapter 1: Tornado and Windy  
  
A stormy day, the 3 of the Titans were sitting and watching the weather report. Especially Cyborg.  
  
"I hope nothin' bad happens, cause I told BB I would train with him outside."  
  
Robin and Star were standing on the roof, despite the light rain and wind.  
  
"It is such a beautiful sight. But on my planet, such sights would alert us of Tagharmoafians (pronounced Tag-ar-moffians) were coming to bring a grand feast of celebration."  
  
Robin smirked "I don't think so."  
  
He started to say but was interrupted by a great force of wind. "Uh oh. We better get inside Star."  
  
Star gasped. "What is that? That beautiful whirlwind of dust?"  
  
Robin rolled his eyes. "Star that's a tornado. We have to get inside. They're dangerous."  
  
Star looked at him. "But if they are dangerous, we should get rid of it and save the city should we not?"  
  
Robin grabbed her hand. "Come on Star. There's nothing we can do. It's a natural thing. You remember when Thunder and Lightning came?"  
  
she nodded.  
  
"Well, it's like this. It's perfectly natural, like a thunder-storm. Now come on!"  
  
Star jerked back. "Look!!" she pointed.  
  
Robin followed her slender arm in the direction her finger was pointing. Right in front of the tornado was a figure.  
  
"Doesn't Raven know there isn't anything we can do?" Raven came on top of the roof.  
  
"Did you two call me?"  
  
Robin's eyes went wide as the tornado itself.  
  
"But, if, if, you're right here. Then, then who's up there?"  
  
They watched as the figure held her arms up above her head. Robin stared at the figure. It looked like there were two whirlwinds around her hands. All of a sudden, the tornado was gone!! The sun came out and shone on the 3 Titans. Then they saw the figure was coming towards them. She landed in front of the Titans. Robin clearly saw her face for the first time. She was beautiful. She had long black hair with silver streaks. She wore a long skirt that had a whirlwind pattern. A sleeveless shirt that wrapped around her chest and neck, and two things on her arms( like starfire's arm braces) that were made out of silk. She had beautiful silver eyes, and had two small triangular shape designs on her cheek bones. She stood there with her head bowed.  
  
"Greetings people of Earth, Tamaran and Azarath. I wish to know where I can find the ones known as the Teen Titans." She had a wonderful voice. Soft, confident, calm. Not at all like most people would be after being face to face with a tornado.  
  
"Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh..." Robin was kinda freaking out.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "We're the Teen Titans." Raven glared at Robin. So much for making a good appearance. But the girl bowed her head and said.  
  
"I see and where are the other two Titans?"  
  
"Here we are!!" BB and Cy said at the same time.  
  
She curtseyed. "I have traveled all the way from Zamartigan to try out for your team. I have heard your great deeds and I wish to help."  
  
Raven floated a pen and paper to herself. "Fine, you can try out for the team. Name?"  
  
"Eldarwen Anwarunya." All the boys eyes popped out.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't you boys read anything about a different planet for pete's sake. I thought YOU WERE from a different planet, you're so stupid."  
  
Eldarwen sighed as she had explained it for the 45th time today. "It means Windy in Zamartian."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes again. "Never mind. Powers?"  
  
Windy lightly smiled as she was pleased about her powers. "I have the gift to summon and control tornados, whirlwinds, hurricanes and I am a telekinesis."  
  
Raven wrote furiously. When she finished she looked up.  
  
"We need to see a demonstration."  
  
Windy curtseyed again. "Very well." She said and flew up in the sky and closed her eyes. She moved her arms in circles slowly, and then faster and faster and faster. That started the tornado. She started spinning her self around in a circle and started a whirlwind. Then she flew up even higher. She tilted her head up, but kept her eyes closed. Her hands made two fists. She raised her hands over her head and banged them together. That started a hurricane. Then with her mind she picked up Robin and brought him up there with her. She put a invisible shield around him so he wouldn't get hurt. Then she turned towards him when they were right next to each other, and from what he saw, Robin was scared for the first time of his life. 


	2. Pain and Fear

Chapter 2: Pain and Fear  
  
Previously on Windy:  
  
She turned to him when they were floating next to each other, and from what he saw, Robin was scared the first time of his life.  
  
He had never been freaked like this. The beautiful, sweet, quiet girl he had met 15 minutes ago now looked like a monster. Her eyes were in a different shape, in a evil way. Her eyes were silver and glowing like StarFire's did. Her hair was flying upwards (like in "Terra" when she loses control) and her eyes stared at him, if he had never met her before, he would've thought she was evil.  
  
"Windy!! CALM DOWN!! "Robin screamed to her. All of a sudden, she lost control so much, the shield failed. A lightning bolt struck him. Robin started falling down to the earth below him. They had been up 5 miles in the air.  
  
"If Robin falls completely, he'll be killed!!" Cyborg shouted. He had to shout, there was so much noise from the tornado, whirlwind, and hurricane!!  
  
"Star, catch Robin, Raven, BB and I will try to get her to come out of the sky and snap out of it. TEEN TITANS, GO!!"  
  
Star took off like a shot after Robin. Raven provided a platform for Cyborg to stand on. (you know silly, he can't fly) Beastboy changed into a hawk and the 3 started flying up towards Windy.  
  
Star grabbed after Robin but missed, instead, she ended up pushing down so he started falling faster. \"ROBIN!!!" Her eyes glowed, "I shall catch you friend!!" she took off even faster. Beastboy pushed Windy in the back. (as a hawk) She lost her balance and consciousness and started falling. Cyborg (still on the platform) caught her. Then, the clouds went away, the tornado stopped, the whirlwind faded, and the hurricane died down. Star couldn't catch up to Robin. Then she got close enough to grab his utility belt. She grabbed him in a little more comfortable position for her and him. She started to land, if she had waited any longer, he would have been killed, they were so close to the ground. She gently dropped him on the grass. She regained her breath, and picked him up again to carry him to the tower. The others were waiting on top of the tower with Windy in tow. "Friends, can you not figure out what is the wrong of our new friend?" "We don't know Star. But we'll find out. Right now, you need to carry Robin to sickbay. He's been badly injured from the lightning strike." Star floated into the tower. 


	3. Father

Chapter 3: Father  
  
She tried to wake up, but she had a pain in her hands. If she made any attempt to wake or move was stopped by a jolt of pain. She glanced down at her hands, then all around her. She had no idea where she was. Machines surrounded her. She had cords and needles connected to her hands and arms. Then she remembered what had happened that day. "I wanted to try out for the Titans, I did a demonstration, and..." she didn't remember anything else. She felt tired, alone, and scared. "That's what happened. Father took control and I, I, OH MY GOSH!! I hope I didn't hurt them." She ripped the needles out of her and jerked up. She wanted to leave. She couldn't stay with people she could have hurt. She heard a voice in her head. 'Windy, you haven't told them of your other powers have you?' She thought to herself 'Shut up!' She was headed towards the door when someone stood in her way. She noticed that the shadow had a red eye. It was Cyborg. "Excuse me little missy but where are you going?" he said teasingly. Her father took control of her mind. She picked up Cyborg and threw him towards the wall. She regained control. She gasped at what she had done. She let her tears fall and she flew out.  
  
"Yo Cyborg. I thought you were going to check on Windy! What are you doing? Giving her your life story?" Beastboy pounded on the door that had been closed and locked. BB didn't hear anything, so he changed into a rhino and charged. As he planned, the door broke down. He looked around. "Cy? Cy are you even in here?" he pulled the string that turned on the lights. "OH MY GOSH!!!" Beastboy shrieked. Cyborg looked horrible. He looked the way he did when he needed to change his battery. No color, his eye was off, and he didn't make a move or sound. Beastboy ran over to Cy. "Who could of done this? You and Windy were the only, ones, here! She must have lost control again!" BB ran out to get Robin.  
  
Windy ran, she ran and ran till she couldn't run or breathe anymore. She stopped in an old alley. Despite it was damp and dirty; she sat down and ruined her beautiful skirt. "Why father? Father why? Why have you chosen me to be your bait?" She cried. "Because you my daughter, are the only one who I could make you even if you didn't want to." A dark figure stepped out. "And don't call me father, call me, Slade." 


	4. A Battle of Blood

Chapter 4: A Battle of Blood  
  
Cyborg was fine after 3 days. He had recharged and gotten an upgrade. "I don't know what was wrong with her. I asked her where she was going, and then she jumps me! I still don't get it!" Cy was still freaking out. Robin shook his head. "I don't either. But if she comes back, we'll ask her."  
  
Raven sat in her room meditating. (now where have we heard this before?) She suddenly had a vision.  
  
VISION  
  
Windy standing next to Slade. Slade pointed at the Titans. "Destroy them daughter!" "Yes Father." She replied.  
  
END OF VISION  
  
Raven's eyes popped open, "Oh no. Robin!!" she called. She started heading towards his room, but she was stopped by the signal. "Titans! Trouble!!" Robin yelled. Raven sighed, she would have to tell him later.  
  
The bank. There was two shadows. One had a bag of money, they other fighting the police off. The sun shone on one of them. It was, Windy!  
  
"Windy? Is that you?" Robin was happy to see her, but curious who the other one was. Windy looked as she was being torn apart in two different directions. "I, I, I'm sorry. But I have no choice." The dark figure pointed at them and said, "Destroy them daughter!" She nodded. "Yes father." She was under her father's control.  
  
Robin went after the other person while Windy took the others. Her eyes turned completely silver again and she started a tornado right behind the Titans to keep them busy. She picked up a car and threw it at Beastboy. It hit him right in the face. He started bleeding. She started a whirlwind right around Raven. She put up a shield, but it didn't help. Raven fell right next to Beastboy, who had passed out from lost of blood. Raven had cuts all over her legs and face, her sleeves were torn, and her cape had come off. StarFire rushed to their side, but Windy picked her up, and started a hurricane. Lightning crashed and thunder boomed. Star screamed in pain after being hit by a lightning bolt that had struck her in the back. She fell through a 5 story building. She fell through every level. Cyborg snuck behind her and grabbed her.  
  
But she was prepared, she used her power she hadn't told them about. She walked through the metal Titan. (like Shadowcat from X-Men Evoloution) Cyborg looked up and around him, but all of a sudden he felt something on top of him. She hacked into his system, jumped off of him, and threw him against the wall. A voice called to her, "Daughter!" she looked up and saw two swords coming towards her. She caught each with poise and positioned them, ready to fight, for StarFire and Raven had been able to get up. But StarFire could hardly walk or fly cause the lightning bolt had damaged her back, and Raven could hardly breathe she lost so much blood. Windy came charging at them, swords in hand. Star weakly fired a starbolt but it was so weak all Windy had to do was step an inch to the side, she flew as fast as she could towards them, she took the swords and swung one at Raven, but she dodged it, but she was so tired, she  
  
collapsed, Then Windy went after StarFire, who's back was so damaged, she couldn't move. Windy swung the blade on her head, she fell and blacked out.  
  
Now the only one left was Raven, but she didn't have enough time to get up.  
  
Windy swung the sword up in the air and rammed it into her side. The sword was so strong, it went all the way through her heart, out her side and got stuck in the pavement. Windy breathed heavily, and looked around for her father who  
  
was still in control of her. (DUH!) She saw him in hand to hand combat with  
  
Robin. She flew over to them, came up from behind Robin and grabbed him. Slade put something on his face, and he fell, into a deep, deep sleep. 


	5. Windy is gonna pay!

I forgot on all the other chapters my disclaimer! Oh well, here! I do not own Teen Titans and I never will! ( !!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: WINDY IS GONNA PAY!!!  
  
Beastboy was the first to wake up, for he had been hurt the least. His vision was blurry, but he felt something, like water, trickling down his head, he swiped it with his hand and came back with his glove, covered in blood. He wiped his hand on the cement and looked around, he saw Cyborg, he had been turned off. He somehow figured how to turn him back on. Cyborg looked for StarFire while Beastboy looked for Raven.  
  
It didn't take long for Cyborg to find Star. She lay there, not moving, Cyborg felt her back, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out her back was broken. Cyborg contacted BB and told him that he would be taking Star back to the tower, and for him to keep looking for Raven.  
  
Beastboy looked around, he looked in every alley around him, but couldn't find Raven, he finally looked up, and saw a figure lying on the ground. It looked like they were holding a stick up in the air or something. Beastboy stepped into the small light the sun shone and saw the figure, for real. It was Raven, in a pool of blood covering up about half her face, with the sword still in her side. Beastboy tried to scream, but nothing came out. He started inching, then jogging, then sprinting over to her. He gasped as he saw the sword in her side, making more blood come out by the second. He fell at her side. He saw that the sword was stuck in the pavement, so he turned into a gorilla and pulled the sword out. He changed back into a teen. Beastboy had never been scared, even as a child. He was like Robin, he only had one fear. Robin's fear: Losing StarFire. Beastboy's fear: Losing Raven, and he thought that one fear had finally come true. He rolled her on her side. He put a hand by her heart, but, he didn't feel anything. Tears blurred his vision even more. He picked her up and changed into a pyrodactyl and started heading towards the tower, maybe there was enough time to save her.  
  
Cyborg was already in sick-bay and treating StarFire for her back. Beastboy  
  
staggered in with Raven, he didn't care what blood that was left in her was on him, he just cared about saving her. Cyborg's eye went wide as he came in. Beastboy slowly looked up at his metallic friend, and whispered, "Save her, Cyborg. Please, just save her." Cyborg's real eye welled up in tears, but he Raven from him. "I'll do what I can Beastboy." He whispered back. He turned around and said, "After you get cleaned up, go look for Robin. There's a tracking device in his communicator. You'll be find him." Beastboy sighed  
  
and said. "Ok, but Windy is gonna pay!" 


	6. We Must Find Her!

Ok first of all: Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans Second, since Thunder and Lightning are only in Forces of Nature, I decided to put them in this chapter, on with the Chapter!!  
  
Chapter 6: We Must Find Her!  
  
Beastboy searched for hours, but he couldn't find Robin. He left at about 3:00 and came back at 10:00 that night. He was exhausted, he searched alleys, neighborhoods, about every nook and cranny in the city, and he searched. The communicator had first guided him since Robin had a tracking device in his, but an hour after he had started, it was shut off. As soon as he had reached the tower, he immediately went to sickbay to check on Raven and StarFire. StarFire was up, with a back brace, and in her room.  
  
"Raven is on life support." Cyborg had told him.  
  
Beastboy had no clue in the world what he meant, but out of what Cy had said, he figured out that she would be fine. He went on top of the roof to calm down. He had sat there for 5 minutes when it started to sprinkle.  
  
"Oh, great. Just what I need. One of friends has a broken back. One's missing. One's basically dying. Now it's raining. It couldn't get any better."  
  
Then a swirl of smoke appeared before him. Out stepped two figures.  
  
"Hello Green-One. It is good to see you again." A familiar voice boomed out.  
  
The smoke cleared out and he saw who they were.  
  
"Thunder and Lightning?" Beastboy's eyes went huge.  
  
"Yes, Green-One. We have returned." Thunder's voice boomed again.  
  
Beastboy walked over and shook his hand.  
  
"What brings you back here?" said Beastboy.  
  
Lightning spoke up for the first time. "Our sister. She came here, but she has not returned, so we came here, to find out if you have seen her. Her name is Windy."  
  
Beastboy cleared his throat. "Um... black hair? Tall? Silver eyes?"  
  
"Yes, that is her. Where is she?" Thunder asked.  
  
Beastboy chewed on the inside of his mouth.  
  
"Well, um. She came here, she tried out for the team, she freaked out, we had her in sick-bay, she freaked out again, we get a call, it's Slade and your sis, she freaks out again, and runs away with Slade, taking Robin with them." Beastboy panted.  
  
Thunder sighed, and his once peaceful face went dark.  
  
"This one you call, Slade. Was he not the one who used us to make that flame monster?"  
  
Beastboy nodded.  
  
Now it was Lightning's turn to sigh.  
  
"That was what we were afraid of. You see, recently we found out that this Slade is our step-father. Windy was taken away from him, for what I think you'd call, 'child abuse'. Slade swore revenge, to use his step-daughter against the city. He came one time, and gave Windy a gift. She wouldn't let us see it though.  
  
Thunder continued.  
  
"It was a jewel, which we found out later. In it has a controlling device. She wore that jewel all the time. But the controlling device doesn't always work. That is why she kept 'freaking out' as you called it. It is like an ongoing battle with her mind and the device. We must find her before the affect of the jewel becomes permanent!"  
  
Beastboy nodded. "We will help you any way we can."  
  
StarFire floated up. "Beastboy, I wish to know if you know the where a bouts of Robin?"  
  
Thunder bowed.  
  
"StarFire, it is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"Thunder and Lightning?" she quickly floated over to them.  
  
Lightning bowed.  
  
"We are even more grateful we have met you and that you taught us. We were talking about you're leader, and our sister."  
  
StarFire blinked.  
  
"Sister?"  
  
BeastBoy turned to Star.  
  
"Windy is their sister Star."  
  
"Yes she is." Thunder put in.  
  
"Our friend Windy! We must find her! Beastboy, where is Robin? He must know that Thunder and Lightning have returned!"  
  
Beastboy looked at the ground.  
  
"Uh, Star? We don't know. You see, Windy is under Slade's control, he is Windy's step-father. Once that car hit me, Cy had been turned off, Raven had been stabbed and you with a broken back, they took Robin."  
  
Star started to cry. Tears quickly ran down her cheeks and she flew into the tower.  
  
Lightning looked at Beastboy said, "Is there a specific reason she is that sad?"  
  
Beastboy looked up at his friends.  
  
"I think they are more then friends. I think they've always have been more then friends."  
  
Back in sickbay, in the tower,  
  
Raven was still in a deep, deep sleep. She was having a horrible, horrible dream.  
  
Dream  
  
All the Titans were searching for Robin. They suddenly found Slade with Windy and Robin at his side. Robin was wearing another Slade costume and Windy was wearing something similar. Slade pointed at them.  
  
"Attack, my apprentices."  
  
They suddenly started attacking with everything they had. Windy with a tornado, a whirlwind, and throwing boxes at them, to distract them. Robin took out 3 electric disks, 2 freeze disks and his retractable bo staff. He threw the electric disks at Star, the freeze disks at Cyborg, and attacked Beastboy and Raven with his staff. He swung his staff at Raven's leg, and broke it, he swung it at Beastboy's neck and it paralyzed him. Star didn't have enough time to fire starbolts to destroy the disks, the instant they touched her, she was electrocuted. Cyborg was frozen in an instant. Raven levitated quickly over to Robin and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and she looked at him. For an instant, Raven thought she had gotten through to him. But the moment passed, he then kicked her in the stomach, punched her in the face, and hit her in the back with his staff. She fell down. She was dead.  
  
End Dream  
  
Raven woke up screaming and sweating, nearly scaring the life out of Cyborg who was reading a book.  
  
"Woh, Raven! It's ok! It's ok!!"  
  
Raven was practically sobbing her eyes out. A couple of light bulbs shattered.  
  
"I'm not going to make it Cyborg, I'm not going to make it!" she managed to say in between sobs.  
  
"Shhhh, Raven, it's ok! I'm here!" Ever since he learned more about her, Cyborg had been like an older brother to Raven. He sat on the bed next to her and she rested her head on his metal shoulder, crying her heart out which made her weak.  
  
"Now what the heck is wrong? You shouldn't be screaming your voice out, or crying so much you turn yourself inside out, now stop crying and calmly explain what is the matter?"  
  
Raven took a deep breath and tried to calm down, though she was still gasping and hiccupping from crying.  
  
"I had this horrible dream, that Slade had taken control of Windy and Robin and they started to attack us, Robin froze you, electrocuted Star, paralyzed Beastboy, and.. and.. killed.... me." That did it, she burst back into tears, making the sheets, her lap and her friend very, um, wet.  
  
Cyborg pulled her into a hug and said  
  
"But it's just a dream, it's not going to happen! It's fine!"  
  
Raven pulled away gently and looked into his eyes.  
  
"No, you're wrong, all my dreams come true!! I realized that about 2 years ago, and whatever I dream, it happens!!" She fell back into Cyborg's arms, worn out from crying.  
  
For about 5 minutes this carried on, Raven crying, Cyborg comforting her until she fell asleep. He gently laid her down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
(A.N.) No, Cy doesn't have a crush on Raven, he's just acting like an older brother, my brother does that all the time. (  
  
Cyborg looked at her and whispered "Sleep well Raven."  
  
BOOYA!!! I DID IT!!!! WHOOHOO!!! Ok so how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Crappy? Read and Review Also, I need some ideas on what to happen in the next chapter, so send your ideas in reviews. Thank you! 


End file.
